Burning the Candle
Zurück zum Episodenguide 'Burning the Candle '''ist die 6. Folge der 2. Staffel und 13 Minuten lang. Sie wurde zum ersten Mal am 4.September 2014 ausgestrahlt. Handlung Team RWBY bereitet die Tanzveranstaltung vor. Weiss sucht die Tischbedeckung aus, Yang will eine Nebelmaschine haben. Ruby macht sich Gedanken, wie sie Blake zum Mitmachen auffordern kann. Yang ist optimistisch, dass sie teilnimmt. Sun und Neptune tauchen auf und fragen die Mädchen nach ihrem Outfit, Sun selbst will seine Klamotten nicht ändern. Blake sitzt in der Bibliothek bei Nachforschungen. Da wird sie von einem Spotlicht abgelenkt. Sie läuft dem hellen Punkt hinterher und wird von Yang überrascht. Jaune will mit Ren sprechen. Er fühlt sich wie ein Bruder zu ihm, den er niemals gehabt hat. Jaune braucht Hilfe im Umgang mit Mädchen, speziell wie er seine Liebe zu Weiss offenbaren soll. Bevor der schweigsame Ren antwortet kommt Pyrrha ins Zimmer und schlägt Jaune vor, ehrlich und offen zu sein, dann könne er nichts falsch machen, weil es die Wahrheit sei. Als Jaune sich bedankt und aus dem Zimmer geht, ruft Nora kurz zu Pyrrha: "Mach selbst, was du predigst, Pyrrha" Yang und Blake sitzen im Vorlesungssaal. Yang will nicht die Aktionen von Blake aufhalten, sondern sie möchte nur, dass sie langsamer macht. "Wir werden Torchwick stoppen, aber erst musst du meine Geschichte hören." bestimmt Yang. "Ruby und ich wuchsen auf der Iinsel Patch auf. Unsere Eltern waren beide Jäger. Als meine Mutter von einer Mission nicht mehr zurückkehrte, waren wir alle fix und fertig. Vater erzählte mir, dass es schon die zweite Liebe war, die er verlor. Meine Mutter - Raven - hat ihn verlassen und jetzt ist Summer, die Mutter von Ruby Rose, gestorben." Die eine Frage bedrängte Yang von Anfang an: "Warum hat meine Mutter uns verlassen?" Als sie einmal einen Hinweis fand, nahm sie die kleine Ruby in einem Bollerwagen mit auf die Suche. Tief im Wald fand sie ein verlassenes Haus, doch es war bevölkert von Grimm. Zum Glück rettete Onkel Qrow die Beiden. Yang will Blake damit sagen, nichts Unvernüftiges zu tun. Sie verdeutlicht ihre Ansicht, dass in der augenblicklichen Verfassung Blake im Kampf gegen Torchwick keine Chance hätte. Yang umarmt Blake und sagt ihr erneut, dass sie nur möchte, dass Blake von ihrer Hyperaktivität herunterkommt, nicht den Kampf stoppen. Dies sei auch für alle Freundinnen wichtig, die sich um sie sorgen. Blake soll sich eine Pause gönnen und zur Tanzveranstaltung kommen. Sie verabreden den ersten Tanz miteinander. Beide umarmen sich. Als Yang geht merkt man Blake Belladonna die ganze Anspannung an, als sie laut ausatmet. Jaune spaziert im Hof der Schule mit einer weißen Rose um Weiss als Tanzpartnerin zu werben. Da bemerkt er wie diese auf die Eingangshalle zuläuft und Neptune anspricht. Sie tut etwas Unorthodoxes und fragt ihn, ob er mir ihr morgen zur großen Party gehen möchte. Jaune hört gar nicht weiter zu, wirft die Rose zu Boden und rennt fort. Dann ist die große Zeit da. Yang begrüßt die Ankommenden zur Tanzveranstaltung. Ruby wackelt auf Stöckelschuhen zur Tür herein. Ihr behagt das Laufen gar nicht. Am liebsten käme sie mit Umhang und Turnschuhen. Vor der Tür rückt auch Sun seine dünne weiße Krawatte zurecht und fühlt sich wie mit einem Todesstrick am Hals. Da kommt Blake mit einem lila Kleid und nimmt ihn bei der Hand. "Gut siehst du aus mit dem Schlips!" Yang und Weiss sind hocherfreut, als beide durch die Türe kommen. Den ersten Tanz unternehmen Yang und Blake. Als Yang danach die Hand von Blake an Sun übergibt, freut sie sich, dass ihre Überredungsarbeit geglückt ist. Ruby steht derweil am Rand allein, als Ozpin hinzutritt. Ruby gesteht, dass sie Tanzen nicht so prickelnd findet. Doch Ozpin erläutert ihr die Ähnlichkeit eines Kampfduells mit dem Paartanz. Zwei Personen müssen ihre Bewegungen sekundenschnell aufeinander abstimmen. Er meint auch, dass Veranstaltungen wie diese, helfen, die Verbindungen zu den Kameradinnen zu stärken. Genau in diesem Moment erscheinen Emerald Sustrai und Mercury Black im Ballsaal. Charaktere * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Yang Xiao Long * Neptune Vasilias * Sun Wukong * Blake Belladonna * Lie Ren * Jaune Arc * Nora Valkyrie * Pyrrha Nikos * Professor Ozpin * Emerald Sustrai * Mercury Black Video Deutsches Video ''Existiert noch nicht. Englisches Video ---- Vorherige Episode | Nächste Episode Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2